wolf
by deby MAX
Summary: Seorang namja yang paling ditakuti dan dicari diseluruh dunia, Wolf. Bertemu dengan seorang direktur perusahaan Wu Coperation dan membuat hidup presdir itu berubah. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf

Summary :

Seorang namja yang paling ditakuti dan dicari diseluruh dunia, Wolf. Bertemu dengan seorang direktur perusahaan Wu Coperation dan membuat hidup presdir itu berubah. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka berdua?

"Dunia ini tidak menarik, semuanya adalah semu, tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatku memberikan senyuman tulus, tidak ada sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."- Wu Yi Fan

"Kenapa wajahmu menyedihkan seperti itu? Apa begitu sulit untuk mempercayai sesuatu? Bolehkah aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu yang semu itu dan mengacaukannya?"- Wolf.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gang sempit, seorang namja manis yang memiliki tinggi yang menjulang dikepung oleh beberapa namja berbadan besar. Sekilas, sudah bisa dipastikan jika mereka adalah anggota yakuza. Mengapa? Itu karena mereka membawa pedang, pistol, dan katana dipinggangnya masing-masing dengan santai. Ditambah, dengan berbagaia tato-tato naga dibalik jubah yang sedikit terbuka. Menambahkan bukti jika mereka itu memang benar-benar anggota yakuza.

Namja yang tidak sayang nyawa itu menyeringai, seakan-akan hal tersebut adalah hal biasa yang tidak perlu ditakutkan. Dia tidak takut dengan glare-glare yang diberikan oleh yakuza itu. Bahkan namja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding gang tersebut sambil menatap mereka dengan remeh.

"Cih, hanya untuk menangkap satu orang saja, kalian harus berkeroyokan seperti ini. Menggelikan!" ejek namja itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki bekas luka pada mata kirinya hanya menggeram marah. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan ucapan sombong yang dikeluarkan oleh namja itu. Anggota-anggota lain juga marah dan terus memberikan glare mereka sambil mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Grr, kau benar-benar menyebalkan, sama seperti julukanmu serigala tengik!" umpat namja yang memiliki bekas luka itu.

Namja itu tiba-tiba tertawa bak kesetanan, tawanya yang menggelegar tak ayal membuat mereka yang mendengarnya bergidik ketakutan. Entah itu ilusi atau apa, mereka seakan-akan melihat bayangan namja itu berubah dan menyerupai serigala. Namja itu bergumam, seperti sedang menyanyikan sesuatu. Mereka mempertajamkan pendengaran mereka agar dapat mendengar gumaman dari namja itu.

"Geurae wolf… negae wolf…~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

Dan itu terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba, mereka tidak siap untuk itu dan dalam hintungan detik mereka semua terkapar ditanah. Serangan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Banyak yang tidak sadarkan diri akan serangan itu. Namja yang memiliki bekas luka dimata kiri itu, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya mencoba untuk menatap sosok namja itu yang membelakangi mereka. Masih dapat dilihatnya sosok itu yang menyeringai. Darah-darah mereka yang menempeli tubuh dan wajah itu tidak membuatnya jijik. Bahkan, sosok itu menjilat bibirnya seakan-akan menikmati darah yang menempel dibibirnya.

"M-m-monster!" seru namja yang memiliki bekas luka itu sebelum pingsan seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Brakkk… bunyi suara dokumen-dokumen yang dihempaskan dimeja, membuat namja manis bermata bak bacon itu terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar dapat membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Dia mengdeathglare orang yang sudah seenaknya membangunkannya dalam mimpi yang indah kalau saja orang itu bukan… Kris.

"A-ah, Kris sajangnim, a-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya namja manis itu gelagapan.

Namja tampan itu mendengus, "Bantu apa? Bantu membuat pulau di dokumen-dokumen pentingku?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Kris itu tajam.

Namja manis itu terhenyak, dia baru sadar jika dirinya tengah menodai dokumen-dokumen perusahaan dengan air liurnya. Sontak saja dia langsung merutuki dirinya yang pabbo itu.

"M-mianhamnida Kris sajangnim. Saya tidak sengaja tertidur, saya…" mata namja manis itu berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan, Baekhyun-ssi! Dan aku harap ini terakhirnya kau melakukan kesalahan, arraseo?"

Namja manis a. ka Baekhyun itu langsung mengangguk kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan bos 'angry bird'-nya itu. Membuat masalah dengannya sama saja mendapatkan tiket ke dalam gerbang neraka, mengerikan.

Kris langsung mengambil dokumen yang sudah 'ditiduri' Baekhyun itu. Ditatapnya dokumen itu datar dan mengibas-ngibaskannya diudara. Seakan-akan menghilangkan jejak air liur di dokumen itu sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, menahan malu.

Tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Kris, dia langsung menandatangani dokumen itu dimeja sekretarisnya yang ceroboh itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Itu adalah perkerjaan terakhirnya. Tanpa mempedulikan isakan tangis yang ia dengar. Dengan wajah stoicnya ia menaiki lift perusahaan itu dan pulang. Meninggalkan sekretarisnya itu menangis sendirian disana.

Namja tampan itu mengendarai mobil audinya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, menuju apartemennya. Namja itu tidak takut untuk tertabrak dan menabrak sesuatu karena jalanan itu begitu sepi, mengingat waktu menunjukkan pukul jam dua belas malam. Yah, tidak akan ada orang bodoh yang tiba-tiba saja belari kejalanan kan?

Ckittttttt,

Brakkkk… Kris a. ka Wu Yi Fan langsung mengerem mendadak. Sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya yang terakhir itu. Dia menatap horror pada sesosok bayangan manusia yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. Dengan perasaan cemas dan takut. Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk memastikan keadaan orang yang ditabraknya itu.

Dia berjalan dengan tubuh yang gemetar, meski dia benar-benar tak sengaja menabraknya. Namun, itu semua adalah salahnya. Tak seharusnya ia melanggar lampu merah dan tidak melihat sekitar. Dengan perasaan yang bergemuruh ditatapnya korban tabraknya itu dan.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa hatinya berdesir melihat paras dari namja yang ia tabrak itu? Ia tatap paras rupawan namja itu dan melihat cairan berwarna merah menghiasi pelipisnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Kris mengendongnya dengan bridal style dan menaruhnya di jok belakang. Kris langsung menancapkan gasnya dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

Tanpa ia sadari, namja yang ditabraknya itu membuka matanya. Ditatapnya namja didepannya itu dengan seringainya. Dia menatap punggung yang ditutupi kursi kemudi itu dengan rindu. Sosok dulu yang selalu membayanginya kini berada tepat didepannya. Ia bersiul pelan, karena telah mendapatkan mate-nya yang telah hilang.

'I gotcha Kevin Wu! Geurae wolf, naega wolf-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awuuuu." Lirih namja itu sambil meneteskan air matanya dan tertidur.

To be continued

Wkwkwk, satu ff belum kelar udah berani membuat ff baru. Haha, disini rencananya aku mau pake anak-anak EXO nih buat cast di ff ini. Dengan tokoh utamanya Wu Yi Fan a. ka Kris a. ka Kevin Wu. Tapi aku bingung chingu… ** karena sampai sekarang aku belum punya gambaran siapapun yang akan menjadi wolf tersebut! Punya saran? Siapa sih couple yang sering dipasangin ama Kris? Ini enaknya main pair atau crack pair ya?**

**R.E.V.I.E.W?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf

Chapter 1

Dibaringkannya sosok itu keranjangnya dengan hati-hati, sesekali Kris melirik paras namja itu. Sepertinya sang tokoh utama kita itu sedikit menaruh hati pada pemuda asing itu. Dari caranya yang peduli dengan sosoknya hingga caranya yang begitu hati-hati merawatnya. Seakan-akan namja yang ia rawat itu adalah sosok yang begitu rapuh, meski kontras dengan paras dan tinggi badannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" lirih namja bermata naga itu pada sosok yang tertidur itu.

Kris membuka baju yang melekat pada namja itu, memeriksa agar tidak ada luka yang berbekas atau tidak sengaja bersarang disana. Memastikan agar namja yang tampak memesona itu tidak apa-apa. Dengan perasaan yang berdegup kencang, ia membukanya dan terpana.

Lihatlah bentuk tubuh namja manis itu! sangatlah indah, dengan otot-otot kecil namun sangat pas dengan tubuhnya dan warna tan terbakar yang sangat kontras. Memperindah tubuh itu menjadi kesan yang sangat eksotis. Itu yang ada dipikiran Kris, kalau saja ia tidak melihat tubuh itu yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bekas luka yang tercetak dimana-mana. Banyak sekali dari bekas luka cambukan hingga sayatan benda tajam. Dari pinggang dan lehernya. Itulah yang ia lihat.

'Darimana luka ini berasal? Bagaimana namja ini menjalani hidupnya?'tanya Kris dalam hati. Ia tatap tubuh namja itu dengan intens.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kris merasakan pergerakan dari namja itu. Hal itu membuat antusiasnya untuk berdiri disamping namja itu. Berharap namja itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan keindahan manic matanya yang tersembunyi itu. Sebelumnya, tak lupa ia tutupi tubuh namja itu.

"Ungghhhhh.." lenguh namja itu sebelum tersadar, ia membuka matanya. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya agar dapat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ia terima. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan tak sengaja menatap sosok namja tampan yang sedari dulu selalu menghinggap di mimpinya, Kris.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Andai saja kau belum sadar hingga besok, rencananya aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit."ujar Kris sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

Namja manis itu tidak bergeming, ia menatap Kris dengan lekat. Dan hal itu membuat Kris sedikit jengah ditatap seperti itu. Tatapan namja itu sangat tajam. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah ditatap setajam itu oleh siapapun, maka dari itu dia sangat risih.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Siapa namamu dan tempat tinggalmu? Aku akan membawamu pulang besok dan tenang saja, biaya ganti rugi nanti akan kutanggung."jelas Kris memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

Namun namja itu tetap diam, dan hal itu membuat Kris menjadi sangat jengkel. Ia tidak tahu jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengacuhkannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan. Seakan-akan ia lupa jika dia termasuk dari orang-orang yang menyebalkan itu.

"Wolf."itulah kata pertama yang dilontarkan oleh namja itu. Dan entah kenapa Kris merasakan sesuatu perasaan rindu ketika mendengar suara yang merdu itu. Meski ia tidak mengerti maksud dari namja itu.

"Wolf? Serigala? Ada apa dengan itu?"tanya Kris bingung.

Namja itu menatap Kris dan dia langsung menghela napasnya. Dia menatap Kris dengan sendu. Kris merasa tidak enak hati. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu arti ucapan namja itu, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang.

Namja itu berdiri, sontak itu membuat Kris reflex memegangnya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Selimut yang menyelimuti namja itu merosot jatuh membuat dada namja itu terekspos, lagi-lagi Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Terpesona.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya, "M-mian, aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau ada luka.. m-maka dari itu, a-aku.." Kris merutuki ucapannya yang tiba-tiba saja gagap itu.

Namja itu menatap Kris dalam kebingungan, tak lama kemudian dia mengerti maksud ucapan Kris. Oleh karena itu, ia pun tersenyum. Melihat senyuman yang diberikan oleh namja itu, mau tak mau membuat wajah Kris memanas dan merah. Akhirnya kesampaian juga melihat ekspresi dari namja itu selain wajah datarnya. Ekspresi yang jauh lebih manis dan cantik.

~"~

"Sampai kapan kau duduk disana?" tanya seseorang berbibir sexy menghampiri sosok namja yang sangat cantik, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan jenis kelaminnya sebagai seorang namja.

"Sampai dia pulang, Jongin."jawab namja itu datar.

Namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu tersenyum sinis, ia mendengus dengan sangat keras. Ia menatap remeh namja tampan itu. Bukan kepada namja itu langsung, melainkan ucapan dari namja itu. Dia memegang bahu namja itu dan memutarnya, agar namja itu menatapnya, meski dengan pandangan yang kosong seperti sekarang.

"Buka matamu, apakah kau tidak sadar jika kau sudah dibuangnya?"tanya Jongin yang lebih tepatnya menjurus kesuatu kefrontalan.

Namja cantik itu tidak bergeming, ditatapnya Jongin dengan tatapan datar seperti tadi. Mereka terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain mencoba agar satu diantara mereka mengerti arti dari tatapan yang mereka berikan. Dan tak lama kemudian namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya, mengalah.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku Jongin. Tapi, percayalah kepadaku! Dia bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Meski sekarang ia telah bertemu dengan mate-nya. Aku sangat yakin jika dia tidak akan meninggalkanku semudah itu."terang namja cantik itu tenang.

"Darimana kepercayaanmu itu berasal?" tanya Jongin meremehkan.

"Tentu saja dari ucapan setia yang kami ucapkan di altar. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku semudah itu, karena dia telah bersumpah untuk berada disampingku hingga maut itu sendiri yang memisahkan."

Jongin terdiam, dia tidak menyahut lagi. Ia sadar jika sekarang tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepala kakak iparnya satu itu. Meski benci mengakuinya, namun dia bisa apa? Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meninju tangannya ke tembok besar rumahnya, hingga berdarah. Melampiaskan kekesalah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala~

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Yixing ge~"

~"~

"Hueeeeeeeee… aku benar-benar ingin berhenti Hyung~ aku tidak tahan lagi." Teriak namja manis bermata sayu itu kepada namja manis lainnya yang bermata indah.

"Hhh, ini yang sudah ke dua puluh empat kali kau mengatakan itu, Baekkie~" desah namja itu pada namja manis didepannya itu yang tidak pernah berhenti meneguk cairan dosa yang memabukkan.

"hiks~ tapi aku benar-benar kesal! Dia pikir dia siapa, huh? Jangan mentang-mentang dia seorang bos, dapat berperilaku seenaknya seperti itu! Padahal tanpa kami, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa!" racau Baekkie atau Baekhyun, adakah yang lupa dengan sosok manis satu ini? Aku harap tidak karena penampilan yeoja eh namja ini sangatlah memikat. Lihatlah dia sekarang, dengan tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi bak model itu ia memakai baju dan celana yang sangat modis. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sebagai sekretaris Kris yang ceroboh dan kaku.

"Yah, dan tanpa ia juga kau tidak akan bisa membeli minuman-minuman laknat itu seperti sekarang."sindir namja bermata indah itu, membuat si Baekkie yang manis mendelik kearahnya.

"Yakk, kau memihak kepada siapa hyung? Kenapa kau malah membelanya?"teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Wae? Apakah ucapanku salah?"tanya sang hyung dengan polosnya.

"Karena benar, aku jadi tidak bisa mengelaknya." Sungut Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, dan tanpa ia sadari sesosok tubuh tinggi disampingnya menahan tawa mendengar ucapan polos namja itu.

"Nah~ aku benarkan? Jadi jangan mengeluh! Itu resiko yang harus kau jalani sebagai sekretaris. Nikmati saja~" simpul sang hyung.

"KYUNGSOOO HYUNGGGGGG!" teriak Baekhyun.

Sang hyung a. ka Kyungsoo atau dikenal sebagai D.O di dunia hitam dengan predikatnya yang tidak main-main itu, seorang agen intelenjensi korea selatan, menggelengkan kepalanya. Menanggapi namja manis didepannya itu ia memang harus ekstra sabar dengan sifatnya yang manjanya ketulungan itu. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan adiknya itu. Dan daripada memikirkan sibodoh manis itu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk beranjak darisana, meninggalkan sang adiknya yang bodoh nan menggemaskan.

"Hiks, kenapa semuanya meninggalkanku? Apakah aku tidak cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan? Huweee ummaaaa~"jerit Baekhyun histeris, sepertinya ia sudah mabuk. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang kian memerah dan ucapannya yang sudah mulai kacau.

"Memangnya kau punya sesuatu yang cukup berharga yang kau jaga?" celetuk sesosok namja tinggi itu akhirnya, suara yang berat dan khas itu mau tak mau menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati sesosok namja tampan jangkung yang memiliki wajah yang sangat kekanakan.

"Tentu saja aku punya."ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya namja jangkung itu penasaran. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh ramping namja manis itu dan merapatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak dengan sangat aktif mencoba memberi respon gairah dari namja manis yang sudah memikatnya itu.

"Kehormatanku dan-"

BUKKK, dipukulnya namja jangkung itu dengan pukulan yang mematikan didaerah yang sangat terlarang. Ditatapnya namja jangkung itu dengan sinis,

"Harga diri, annyeong~" setelah mengucap kata itu Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari sana. Dia merasa sangat puas sekarang. Tanpa menyadari jika namja jangkung yang ia pukuli selangkangannya itu menyeringai tajam kearahnya.

"Baekkie atau apalah itu~ aku tidak akan melupakan hal ini! ingatlah itu!"desis namja itu tajam.

~"~

Kris menatap namja itu tanpa berkedip, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja yang ia tabrak itu. Ia tidak lupa jika ia menabrak orang itu dengan keras. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Namja itu kini berjalan kesana kemari, melihat-lihat interior rumahnya dengan seenaknya tanpa memakai baju atasannya-ingat bajunya tadi sudah dilepaskan oleh Kris- menampakkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu.

"Hey kau!" panggil Kris. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap Kris dengan eksperisnya yang semula, datar atau polos lebih tepatnya.

"Wae?" tanya namja itu.

Kris menunjuk tubuh orang itu, dia menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris. Ditatapnya tubuhnya itu dan melihat Kris kembali. Seakan mengerti, ia duduk dengan manis disofa dan menatap Kris dengan senyumannya yang misterius namun mempesona.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingin mengetahuinya."ujar namja itu penuh misteri.

Kris mengeryitkan dahinya, bersyukurlah dia bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Oleh karena itu ia pun memilih diam dan tak mengungkit-ungkit kembali pertanyaan itu. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah menatap namja itu yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam.

"Apakah aku bisa memakai bajuku?"tanya namja itu tiba-tiba.

Kris menggeleng, "Bajumu penuh darah! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang memakai baju penuh darah disekitarku. Aku phobia sekali dengan satu itu."jawab Kris cepat.

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk telanjang seperti ini kan?" tanya namja itu sambil mencibir.

Kris berdecak, ia tidak menyangka jika sosok didepannya itu cukup cerewet juga. Meski wajahnya menutupi semua itu dengan sempurna.

"Tunggulah, aku akan meminjamkan bajuku." Kris pun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Rupanya hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh namja itu, dengan cepat ia mengambil bajunya dimesin cuci. Masih basah, tapi akhirnya ia pakai daripada tidak sama sekali. Ia pun melirik jendela dapur itu dan membukanya. Diliriknya ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Kris. Ia tatap ruangan itu dengan sendu.

"Senangnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu~"lirih namja itu sebelum melompati jendela itu dan pergi dari apartemen Kris, dan sebagai informasi saja jika apartemen Kris berada di lantai paling atas. Oleh karena itu, saat Kris keluar dengan membawa sehelai pakaian. Ia menatap bingung melihat ruangan itu telah kosong dengan jendela dapur yang terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun, termasuk kehadiran namja itu.

"Kemana perginya namja itu?" tanya Kris kaget.

~"~

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya namja cantik itu kepada sosok yang ia tunggu itu. Entah kenapa ada rasa lega ketika merasakan kehadiran namja itu. Dia merasa jika namja itu tidak meninggalkannya dan memilih namja yang ia cari itu selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Sebelum bertemu dengannya. Ia sadar jika sosoknya tak bisa digantikan oleh namja itu. Tapi dengan statusnya sekarang, ia harus sedikit lagi mempercayai jika sosok itu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Bukankah kau yang paling tahu, Yixing~" jawab namja itu sebelum merebahkan dirinya dikasurnya yang empuk itu.

Namja cantik itu menatap namja itu datar, ia tidak suka dengan jawaban dari namja itu. Ditariknya tangan namja itu dan menangkupkan tangannya kepipi namja manis itu. "Apakah kau akan membuangku?" tanya Yixing.

Namja itu diam, dia menyeringai. Dia menyeringai dengan seramnya hingga membuat tangan Yixing bergetar takut menatap sosok suaminya itu yang kini memandangnya remeh. "Kau pikir aku akan mempertahankanmu? Siapa yang sampai sekarang masih menempel padaku seperti parasit, huh? Sadarlah! Tapi jika kau memang ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini, terserah padamu." Namja itu beranjak dari kasurnya setelah menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik itu dengan keras agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Ditatapnya namja cantik itu lagi.

"Tapi kau jangan lupa jika aku adalah seorang uke~"ujar namja itu santai dan memasukkan dirinya kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang ia anggap kotor itu. Dia menutup pintu itu dengan keras, setelah tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia pun merosot jatuh dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin yang ada disana. Dia tertawa keras, dapat didengarnya suara isakan dari namja cantik berstatus istrinya tersebut. Bersalah, yah ia sangat bersalah kepada sosok namja cantik itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seharusnya ia tidak menyelamati sosok itu dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi jika tidak diselamati ia akan merasa lebih bersalah lagi. Entah kenapa dia sangat membenci kehidupannya yang seperti buah simalangkama itu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Gak jelaskah? Hahaha… aku sudah meneliti begitu banyak mengenai EXO dan aku baru tahu jika Kris dipasangkan dengan begitu banyak personel lainnya. Dan Yixing a. ka Lay adalah salah satunya. Dan untuk yang memilih Lay, aku benar-benar sangat minta maaf karena dicerita ini sang wolf itu sendiri bukanlah dirinya. Dan sekali lagi maaf ya bagi Kray Couple.

Missjelek (?) : nih udah dilanjut ^^

5 : entahlah, kita lihat aja ya nanti

jettaome : wah semangat sekali dirimu chingu, sampai semuanya dicapslockin ^^ oke baca terus ya dan kau akan tau dengan siapa sang pangeran itu berpasangan.

Ekasudaryadi : dicerita ini ada yang kubuat seperti yang sudah ditentukan-apalah bahasa gua- dan juga ada segelintir member yang akan kubuat acak pasangannya ^^

91 : Benarkah? Jadi Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun dan D.O tidak termasuk ya? Perasaan Sehun cukup manis juga sebagai uke? Dan bukankah Chanyeol termasuk orang yang cukup akrab dengan Kris? Tapi lihatlah ya nanti, soalnya saya masih galau menempati siapa yang cocok berdamping dengan Kris yang ehem mempesona itu *kaburrrrrrrrrrrr

Exilezee: wah sekali lagi maaf ya karena Lay bukanlah si wolf itu. Entah kenapa saya tidak tega menjadikan sosok yang kalem itu menjadi beringas, liar dan sangat kasar di fanfic ini. Maka dari itu, Lay disini akan dibuat sendiri ceritanya.

Reezuu Kim : Reinkarnasi? Kayaknya bukan chingu. Untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut silahkan membaca fanfic ini hehe

Hdionee : ^^ lihatlah nanti

Nanafujoshi : gomawo, wah pintar sekali anda merayu saya haha

TAO : haha, lihatlah nanti ya

Kittydeerpanda mls login : haha, lihat nanti ya kayanya dichapter depan akan saya munculkan.

Eureureong : hmm, lihat nanti ya ~

Yoongie : wah, Chanyeol? Luhan? *sekilas mendapat ide*

Guest : oke, ini udah dilanjut, gomawo chingu

Shin Min Gi : haha, bukankah keren? Itu dua favorit aku di EXO

: sip lihatlah nanti ya


End file.
